wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taboo and Anathema
Taboo and Anathema are two mutant NightWing twin dragons with lots of similarities and differences. |-| Main = Story Taboo is a brown NightWing due to birth defects much like his sister. They were accused of being mutant dragonets and were named Taboo and Anathema meaning forbidden. They were cast out and forever scared, Taboo on his shoulder, and Anathema on her eye, so they would always be known as "bad luck." Their parents were slaughtered because of this, and Taboo and Anathema never got to know them. From when they grew up, they were always called "hellspawn" by other dragons and so were considered to be, sense they had no idea if they even had parents. Sense then, they were known as a curse, and even hunted by others. Their mutant quality comes with means to help them survive. Though their birth defects have found camouflage and the ability to breathe any fire what so ever, they have discovered odd signs of telekinesis abilities, unable to control them what so ever either. |-| Taboo = Taboo Physical Description Taboo, with the same birth disorders as his sister, has brown scales and a grayish underbelly, with a purple star pattern under his wings. Anathema and him share these common disorders but what tells them apart is their eyes. While Anathema's eyes being a normal green, Taboo's are miss-match with a yellow and a red eye (right, left). He has white claws and like his sister, unusually black horns curving forward like a mountain goat's. Behavior/Personality Taboo's personality by his sister's words are "all over the place," "emotionless," and, "a sense of misbehaving." Though must of these are true, emotionless is an off sign of what Anathema really means. When threatened, offended or enraged, Taboo will lash out. When she says emotionless, it's basically means he rarely expresses any other emotion than anger. This may not lead up to "all over the place" but these two basically link. When Taboo is feeling "emotionalized," he often has bipolar or mood swings. He likes to steal and break rules and laws, and in general do bad things, though his sister advises against it. |-| Anathema = Anathema Anathema looks exactly like her brother, but almost has they exact opposite personality. She believes in peace and hope and feels that her and her brother are treated "un-fairly." She is VERY emotional but she is 10 times more serious and mature than her brother though. She tries to find opportunities to prove that her and her brother are normal and deserve better, but she finds it hard with all the sick stuff Taboo pulls off, though he does it rarely. All though her and Taboo have many differences, they get along quite well has brother and sister and function as normal siblings would. They make jokes about each other, even though taboo rarely laughs at all, they talk, and are a cemical mixture that doesn't explode. But like all siblings, (twins especially,) They fight, a lot. But they mostly get over it. Anathema and Taboo often argue over their personal view of how they imagined their parents, though they both mainly believed that they didn't have any. Anathema always has the ability to look into the bright side, even when things are impossible. She is very supportive and kind, unlike her brother. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings